battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Wiki:Things we want in future Battlefront games
As you know, all hard-core Star Wars gamer and fans alike feel the need of Star Wars: Battlefront 3. Please do not make it into a disappointment. So thus, as a behalf of Battlefront wiki, I, Anakin Skyobiliviator will list the opinion of my own and others of this wiki, what we expect from the Battlefront 3. By: Anakin Skyobiliviator (me) *Able to fight inside capital ships and able to capture it like on ground battle (capture CPs) *When life support is destroyed people inside the ship begin to die from health drainage. *When a ship critical point is shot, the ship shake and people fall over inside. *Each units has different HUD. (like only the scout's helmet can detect trees in endor) *A person is able to pick up weapons in the battlefield, like in Republic Commando. *AI's action respond to what you do, like you go against order 66 and other clones shoot you. *What you do effect the stoyline (like in KOTOR) *No bloody/disgusting death. (But do have melee attack though) *More controlable/powerful Force Powers, like the Force Unleashed *'Use the same voice actors as in the movie.' *Make it as Canonical as it can be...please '''(in another word do reserch. Example: ARC-170 is a three man heavy starfighter/bomber, and '''NOT a one man fighter. *Add more space vehicles...(B-wing, Delta-7, Etc.) *'DO NOT ADD THE CLONE WARS CARTOON CONTENT!!!!!!' *When your ship is failing, you can use an escape pod to land on the land battle. *Add orbital stike. *Use terms wisely (CIS capital ship don't have life support, they have central control computers) *No Cut scenes for easy manuvers!!! (we want to fly the ship ourself!) *The "Follow me" command work in space, to fly as in a squadron!!! *Maybe able to dock into the Hyperspace ring for a mini mission, but entering the ring will not be a cutscene, you just click the "enter" button (the one you use for entering turret/vehicles)! (Basicly an instant action in champaign, but you are a one man against an enamy army...increased health and firepower! Your health increase a little bit for each kill, like a hero, but no time limit! If you die, you respawn on the capitol ship back in Champaign! If you win, you unlock special weapons and you return to champaign. If you are bored of the "mini mission" you can always fly back to space, enter the hyperspace ring, and return to champaign!!!) *Bring back reinforcment points! *In a hangar/atmosphere, starships can hover. *Starships can fire their weapon in the hangar. *Stop focusing on the ion cannon, I want the normal battlefront bomber destoying the shields, not the freaking ion cannon. *Able to land on the frigate and distroy it from inside out like in Battlefront 2 capital ships' interiors, meaning frigate got shields (Can't take it over though) *Underwater action!!! (Only specialized units can do this, same way only jetroopers/dark troopers can fly) Examples: SCUBA Trooper and Aquatic Assault Stormtoopers and something for the alliance and CIS too! *Have tractor beam. *(Only) Pilots got eject options. (You can fly slowly back to your hangar, enemy's hangar or to a hull of ether team's capital ships/frigate. Enemy autoturret shoot you when you are on hull. Once you get in hanger, the ejection flying stops, so you fall to the ground with no fall damage.) *Add more species. (Kaminoans, Mon Cals, Nexu, Etc.) *Have climbing action, or at lease accension cable for verticle action (So no need for more stairs in odd places.) *New powerful weapons/Hero Weapons. (Like Lightwhips, jetpack missiles, saberdart, Etc.) *Real-time grenade contol. (If you hold "throw grenade" button too long, the grenade will blow up, killing you. It's like pulling a grenade ring and hold it without throwing.) *Have early and late imperial era. (Early with the gray venator star destroyer with typical clone wars fighters/vehicle but with dull colors plus an early version of TIE and white out phrase 2 clone troopers VS. Early rebels with a venator with red markings and hold the normally colored Clone Wars vehicles plus Z-95 Headhunter, late as in the normal GCW in BF2 maybe with super star destroyers) *Bigger hangar with taller roof and bigger landing area. *Correct hangar position (Venator and Mon Cal cruisers) is the only exception. *If the starfighter hit the hangar floor, it skid instead of bounce, and you can exit while it skid (Like in Ep.3). *Starfighter (though not interceptor class) got shields. *Discord missile is canon, have buzz droid, blow up in front of the starfighter it is persueing. *Cap ship got turbolaser deck like in Ep. 3 *The Cap ship has a hold which act like its own battlefield, each team's cap ship hold is different. Vehicles of all classes of that team spawn in the "garage" (like Republic spawn AT-TE, BARC speeder, AT-RT, and the tanks). *Another vital ship system is jammer, which turn off the maps of the opposite team within the "jammer's range", so the only way to navigate is visual. *You can capture the enemy's flagship by capturing the bridge (if it isn't detroyed already) *AIs can land their ships in the hangar independently. *The map screen act kind of like Empire at War, control the units near you, though cannot control capitol ship or frigates. (The AIs move by themselves like in other Battlefronts when not selected.) *To hold steady while zoom or shooting, the carbine's foldable stock is extended. *More Coming! By: King Of All 42 *All maps from all the SWBF games and some new ones. *3 eras (Early CW: Phase 1 clones vs B1 battle droids, Late CW: Phase 2 clones vs B2 battle droids, and GCW) *No droidekas or Darktroopers just storm troopers or battledroids. *No Jedi or other heroes, BF is about the soldiers not the main characters. *A scout class added and an aerial unit (jettrooper, imperal jumptrooper etc). *every team to get a better set of more balanced vehicles *More to come when I have the time. By: Chance.purvis *Units follow orders better. *Show a HUD with the amount of health you have. *Show weapons in a menu and be able to purchase new weapons for your character, or have modifications to them, for instance a Stormtrooper can put a Folding stock on his Blaster Rifle. *Not all units have same zoom hud. *Units respond to orders based on your rank. *Show what rank you are with images, based on what faction you play for instance, If you choose Empire, your ranks are imperial ranks, if your rebels your ranks are rebel ranks. *Character customization, and you can build your character. *Have bigger maps to allow more units, not just 16 units per faction. *Have what-if scenarios, like what if the Kaminoans built a army that attacks Imperials. *Have mission selection, like depending on your class, you get missions based on that, like a Engineer would get Build a turret, plant charges on a location. *For every kill you get you get experience, you then can level up your character. *Have a fansite kit that includes renders of every unit type. *Have units based on the planet. Like Kashyyyk would have Imperial Navy Commandos patrol it, as stormtroopers. *For every unit their is the captain class, so an Imperial Stormtrooper would have a Stormtrooper Captain, that has a pauldron. *Have a clan logo maker inside the online gameplay, like in Black Ops. By: Obi wan masterexxx10 *have bigger maps with air/to ground vehicles *have green commend post and the same look like star wars battlefront 1 *have a under water battle map *make droideka normal speed like in star wars battlefront 1 *custumize your own vehicle color *have EPI 2 units on Geonosis map *make kashyyyk map look like EPI 3 with flying vehcles *create your own map in star wars battlefront 3 *unlock maps from star wars battlefront 1 in compaign mod *have flying vehicles in utapuu map *have more platforms on kamino map with flying vehicles *have units climb on hills during the battle *have a droid that repairs vehicles like in star wars battlefront 1 *make more changes on the ARC 170 starfighter make 3 crew 1 plot 1 gunner on top 1 gunner on bottom *Add 1st and third persion views on vehicles *customize units like in renagade squadron *make your own vehicles *have tuskens raider as a playable in tatooine *dont put EPI 3 units on geonosis *add AT ATS on endor because there a scan of it *make the graphics look cool *dont go throu objeats *have a ground battle and space battle both in 1 map *dont add bullets blade on some vehicles *make clones say ahhh when they get shut down *make CPUs land on enemy hanger in space maps *have vehicles from battlefront 1 jedi star fighter maf/droid gunship *dont make the commant post a weird looking like battlefront elite squardron *make cool and weird sounds on units and vehicles *dont add theta class shuttle on the empire era add this shuttle on the clone wars era *add new heros Ahsoka tano ventres and more *just make space vehicles spin and twist when there are in the hanger *when a space vehicle is destroyed but a unit is still alive make it joke because space dosent have air *make hangers way bigger and add space for vehicles *have mod maps in the pc version *also try to go on turrets but some turrets will be in ships *add turrets inside the hanger for anamy vehicle they will shoot theme *if a unit drops a weapon another unit could pick it up *more factions and different playable factions depending on the time of the battle (ex.Anti troopers *have droids that have jet pack *more kinds of units *more coming By: JerryWiffleWaffle *More factions, and different playable factions depending on the time of the battle (ex. Anti-Troopers shortly after the Rise of the Empire, Mandalorians during Mandalorian War). *A ton of more environments *Connect land and space battles *Better graphics, gameplay *The ability to play with NPCs (or Bots) *Include all of the Star Wars universe.history into the campaign = new and longer, more in-depth missions *Campaigns of each major faction (Republic, CIS, Rebellion, Empire, etc.) *The ability to customize your own character, Jedi, and Sith *The ability to make custom maps *More classes *Evolution of classes: For example, when a player is using a clone in Phase I armor, they could get an amount of XP and go to Phase II armor, which holds more damage resistance and has more manueverability. *Make turrets more accurate *More vehicles *Harder AI (If turned on), as BFII on Elite was still the same *More than 5 types of lightsaber combat styles (and stances) *More gametypes By: Sam2011 *The Unit Orders To Work Properly. *To fly from a planet to space. *Bigger maps. *A game mode where you have infinite reinforcements to practice. *A single online server where there are the most players. *Able to put Bots online. By: Haldir * All units from the movies ie different Clone trooper factions for each planet * All maps from the first two and I mean all of them. * Jedi Hunt Mode on Coruscant * Some of the really good mod maps portecd * Oh and current generation (PS2, X-Box) as well. By: Darth Plagueis *More troop factions *More troops allowed to be on the battlefield at one time *More reinforcements and bigger reinforcement percentages in the Instant Action Options Menu. *More planets, maps, campaigns, and missions *Better graphics (of course) *More weapons and the ability to pick up weapons dropped by dead enemies *More Heroes/Villains *After explosions, it would be cool if units could actually catch on fire from the fiery debris. *More powers/weapons for Heroes/Villains and more combo attacks for Jedi Heroes/Villains *Slightly bigger environments *Smart Bots *A larger variety of turrets and vehicles in levels *More turrets and vehicles *More cheats *Space battles that encompass more than just two starships *More indigenous species in certain levels *All content from the previous two games added in with all of these to create a cool game *More types of starfighters *Glitches in every level *Awesome explosion effects (this goes with graphics) *More armor/clothing styles for all factions for every level *More facial expressions on all troops, creating a realistic effect *More dialogue for every faction while fighting *Better Galactic Conquest mode *The ability to control an entire starship while in battle by taking an elevator to the command bridge and jumping in a seat somewhere up there *More positions of death, instead of troops just falling down and dying in the same position every time *More factions for each side during space battles *The ability to be able to eject from a starfighter and fall to the surface of the planet you are above *The ability to be able to walk on the outside of your starship in battle, including on the top of it, or to jetpack across to some other starship *Battles that can take place under water (only on water planets) *Special turrets, vehicles, and troops for these battles *Everything you said above, Haldir By: Clank *More units to play as (Commandos, Commanders, ARCs etc.), *better graphics, *larger battlefronts, *more playable creatures, *more ships to fly in, *more realistic explosions, *more heroes, underwater battles, *more new planets, *destructible environments, *more stamina for heroes (lasts twice as long), *more space battles, *longer lasting Jetpack fuel (twice as long), *flying vehicles above land (like the first battlefront), *canon missions... By: Darth Xren It should be more realistic, and the environment should be destructible. XL mode should basically be the normal mode. Real battles have heaps and heaps of soldiers, firing nonstop. There should be a "realistic mode", where its basically one shot one kill (unless you get shot in the leg or arm). It really doesn't take 5 shots in the chest to kill someone. And these are lasers, not plain old bullets. DMM and Euphoria should be integrated into BFIII. Battlefield texture and detail should be greatly improved. Jedi moves should be enhanced. There should be something called "Jedi Mode" which in short means that when you are a Jedi (or Sith) the game utilizes the controls from Episode III, which will give extremely better moves. By: Boba fett 32 *Well i am hoping for some new and old troopers such a- *Phase III Darktrooper *ARC Trooper *Clone Commando *Storm Commando *Shadow Stormtrooper *Imperial Marine *Stormtrooper *Also i hope that they can include these Weapons *T-21 Repeating blaster *DC-15A *DC15S *Imperial pistol *Yo! i have more ideas! *Sentinel-class Landing craft *Lambda Class-Shuttle *Repeating guns *Eclipse class star dreadnought By: riked100 *Better Graphics By: madnesscore *Ground/Air/Space battle as one By: happyman21789 *Bigger maps *More epic space battles *Capital Ship that actually move By: TuggieGameReviews *No stupid AI *More Balanced gameplay *Good map design (take hint at Battlefront 1 maps) *Focus on the gameplay/multiplayer more than on campaign...once again balanced gameplay. by: shocktrooper11 *more map's from all battlefront games more AT-AT's and AT-ST's on hoth. *more solider variant's such as air droid and clone commando. *effect's like if a droid was in an explosion it would be on fire and have spark's coming out of it chassis. *one map has a sniper droideka a sniper droideka is like a droideka but has a nose like sniper on it's head it features in a clone wars comic. *clone commander keep's it SWBFII skin. *more action as a b1 battle droid and phase one trooper. *2 disc's one for galactic civil war one for clone wars and one is special features. *upgrade you trooper and have colour marking's depending on your rank or legion. *log's role down hill's on endor to trip over AT-ST like in SWBFI trailer. *one think i realy want is a rebel mortar trooper you can see it in star wars galactic battleground's. *bigger map's mean more trooper's and more trooper's mean more fun. *customize like elite squadrons By: Anonymous Note: If you are not signed up, write in this list and must share this list with other users. Do NOT delete another user's list. *TIE hunters. A tie hunter is a fighter that has laser cannons and ion cannon and it looks like an X-Wing. *For this game I want some new walkers like A-PT AT-XT and Tri-Droid. A Tri-Droid is a walker with three legs and a ball on top you can see it in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *I want a B-Wing with laser cannons and ion cannons and proton torpedoes. *I want to have some changes on the ARC-170 Star fighter because I want to have three crew: 1 pilot 2 gunner on top and 3 gunners on the bottom *For Naboo maps I want Naboo guards vs. CIS without a Super Battle Droid. *For the laser cannon from Naboo Starfighter I want it green bolt and ion cannons from Episode I also some proton torpedoes. *I want a new clone unit that has fast repeating blaster like the Droideka. *For the Kamino map I want space vehicles and more platforms. *Also I want Bespin Platform to be a bigger map with more platforms with space vehicles. *For star wars battlefront III I want this game to be on Wii, Xbox 360, psp, and Microsoft Windows. *For the campaign mod I want to start in star wars episode 1 up to episode 6. *For Geonosis map I want some 3 or more republic gunships and some AT-TE and some droid starfighters some spider walkers and some Geonosis starfighters but with laser cannons that shoot out purple bolts. *I want the map radar down left side during gameplay. *For space vehicles I want Naboo starfighter, Jedi starfighter from battlefront I, Droid Assault Flyer, the B-Wing, the Cloud Car from Bespin, Imperial shuttle, the Millennium Falcon, and the K-Wing. *For Hoth map I want more snow speeders with some AT-ATS and some walkers also I want some X-Wing and TIE Fighters to make Hoth map even better. *I want the command post green not blue and the same look of star wars battlefront *I would like to have more flying vehicles in ground battles like in the original. *i hope there will be evrey new thing that's in regade squadron, since i don't have a PSP and parts coming off veichesl before the vehicle gets destroyedall the othere stuff (ecepct for under water battles) (sorry about spelling *Well my wish list is to play as Commander Gree with his jet pack, and also have customizable characters like in renegade squadron and have more than just 100 credits. Also I would like to bring the gunships back in Geonosis, underwater battles and all battles connected if possible such as land+water+air+space like in Naboo. All for now! *I wish to be able to have control over Capital Ships and be able to manuver them so you can line up to fire broadsdes. *I would like to be able to destroy other capital ships and when your ship is destroyed the other team gains the ability to have an orbital bombardment like in Empire At War. This would last about a minute until a new capital ship drops in to take over the destroyed one. -Obi wan masterexxx1O -TuggieGameReviews -Anakin Skyobiliviator -riked100 -madnesscore -happyman21789 -King Of All 42 -Chancellor Purvis -Sam2011 -JerryWiffleWaffle -shocktrooper11 See Also: *Anakin Skyobiliviator BF3 Description *King of All 42 BF3 Description *Jerry Wiffle Waffle SW: BF3 Page *shocktrooper11 battlefront 3 description Category:Essential pages Category:star wars battlefront 3 gameplay